XXX(SuLay)
by yui4291
Summary: Sekian lama terpisah oleh jarak membuat mereka kehilangan kendali.


**XXX (SuLay)**

 **Casts: Kim Joon Myeon/Zhang Yi Xing**

 **Rate: M (yang belum cukup umur jangan baca!)**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama?**

 **Warning: No Children, GS, typos, no edit.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tatapan saling memuja terpancar dengan jelas dari kedua pasang manic yang saling berhadapan. Senyum terulas di bibir keduanya, menyadari arti tatapan mereka yang masih tidak berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Masih dengan tatapan saling mendamba akan kasih yang tersimpan dalam hati mereka. Perasaan lega menyelimuti gemuruh keraguan yang sempat terbesit dalam benak keduanya. Walau bagaimanapun menjalin kasih dalam jarak yang jauh tidak menutup kemungkinan hati mereka akan berpaling. Tapi, sampai saat ini baik Yixing, maupun Joon Myeon masih mempertahankan nama yang terlukis dalam nadi mereka.

Tak beberapa lama kedua mata mereka mulai meredup. Titik-titik api mulai mengambil alih sistem saraf bersamaan dengan aliran darah yang mulai memanas.

Entah siapa yang memulai, wajah yang sebelumnya berjarak sekitar setengah meter kini hanya terbatas oleh benang angin. Yixing menyadari sorot lembut manic tenang Joon Myeon telah menajam. Gadis itu mengerti, Joon Myeon sedang menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa. Karena iapun tak jauh berbeda. Yixing juga menginginkan Joon Myeon. Mereka telah sama-sama terperangkap oleh kabut nafsu yang senantiasa melingkupi.

Yixing mengecup sekilas kedua belah bibir Joon Myeon, kemudian tersenyum sebagai persetujuan atas tindakan Joon Myeon selanjutnya.

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum. Joon Myeon tanpa ragu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kecupan-kecupan ringan ia layangkan secara bertubi-tubi sebelum menyesap bibir manis yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

"kau selalu manis sayang" ujar Joon Myeon disela ciuman mereka.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Yixing, karena Joon Myeon langsung menyerang bibirnya lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan. Joon Myeon mulai melumat juga menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Yixing secara bergantian. Suara keciplak saliva yang berbaurpun terdengar mewarnai partikel udara di sekitar mereka.

Joon Myeon mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Yixing ketika mendapat sedikit cela dari kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil kala Yixing tidak membiarkan lidahnya masuk begitu saja. Kedua lidah mereka bergulat berusaha saling mendominasi, namun tetap saja gadis itu masih belum bisa menyaingi permainan Joon Myeon.

Lelaki itu memakan bibir Yixing rakus, seakan tak ada hari esok untuk menikmati bibir itu lagi. Sementara Yixing hanya berusaha mengimbangi permainan Joon Myeon yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit lebih kasar. Ya, itu wajar mengingat mereka tidak pernah berjumpa dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan karena kesibukan Yixing di negaranya sendiri.

Yixing menepuk-nepuk dada Joon Myeon ketika dirasakan pasokan udara di paru-parunya telah habis. Jadilah dengan tidak rela Joon Myeon mengalah dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Bibir mereka yang sedikit terbuka meraup pasokan oksigen dengan rakus.

Joon Myeon terdiam memperhatikan gadis di depannya. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Yixing, tutun melalui dagu gadis itu, melewati leher jenjangnya kemudian meluncur diantara dua bongkahan bulat payudara Yixing. Joon Myeon menegguk ludahnya kasar. Dada Yixing bergerak naik turun seiring dengan pertukaran udara yang terjadi di dalam tubuh gadis itu berhasil membuat kabut nafsu Joon Myeon menebal. Dia menginginkan Yixing detik itu juga mendesah dibawah kungkungannya dengan wajah memerah dan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh gadis itu.

Joon Myeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Yixing "Sayang, tunjukkan kamarmu." Kata Joon Myeon terdengar menajam dibarengi dengan sebuah jilatan sensual yang membuat bulu kuduk Yixing meremang. Ada sensasi terbakar yang menjalar di sekitar telinga dan leher gadis itu. Gairah Yixing mulai meninggi. Tanpa berkata lebih banyak Yixing meraih tangan Joon Myeon. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menyeret Joon Myeon menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Yixing kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu bercat putih lalu memutar knop yang tertempel pada pintu tersebut.

Setelah memastikan pintu benar-benar terkunci, Joon Myeon menghentak Yixing kearah dinding. Lelaki itu menarik kaos Yixing melewati kepala, membuat gadisnya nyaris topless dan tak beberapa lama Joon Myeon juga menanggalkan bra yang membungkus sepasang gundukan yang nantinya akan ia bagi bersama anak-anak mereka. Joon Myeon meremas payudara Yixing kuat hingga Yixing mengerang merasakan nikmat. Tangan-tangan Joon Myeon terasa benar-benar ahli dengan sesekali menggoda nipple Yixing dengan sebuah cubitan.

"angghhh Joonhh" desah Yixing ketika bibir Joon Myeon tidak hanya memanjakan payudaranya. Joon Myeon mulai mengekspolasi lehernya membuat Yixing benar-benar lemas sekarang. Joon Myeon berhasil membuatnya lupa daratan hingga kaki-kaki Yixing terasa seperti Jelly.

Yixing mendorong Joon Myeon dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Ada rasa kehilangan ketika tangan dan bibir itu tidak menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya lagi, namun Yixing tetap harus melakukan itu karena ia tidak hanya ingin didominasi disini. Yixing juga ingin mendominasi Joon Myeon.

"Kau selalu saja mencuri start, Joon Myeon. Curang." Protes Yixing dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal dan mendapati kekehan pelan dari Joon Myeon. Lelaki itu masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang payudara yang menggantung di dada kekasihnya. Joon Myeon mengecup kedua gundukan kesukaannya lalu melarikan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Yixing yang sedikit membekak dengan gemas.

"Well, jangan salahkan aku sayang. Kau sudah sangat merindukanmu dan setiap gerakan dari tubuhmu selalu berhasil membuat adik kecilku berdiri tegak." Kata Joon Myeon membubuhkan beberapa kata kotor dari mulutnya yang tidak sesuci wajahnya(?).

Sebelum Joon Myeon kembali menyerangnya, Yi Xing dengan gerakan cepat mendorong tubuh tegap lelaki itu hingga terhempas di ranjang. Yixing segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas pangkal paha Joon Myeon sehingga tanpa sengaja pusat gairah keduanya saling bersentuhan di balik kain membuat kedua sejoli itu mendesis karenanya. Yi Xing menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya mencari kenikmatan sekaligus menggoda lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Asshhh, Yixinghh. Oh Shit, teruskan sayanghh." Joon Myeon mendesah menahan nikmat yang disuguhkan Yi Xing. Kedua tangan lelaki itu kini bersarang di kedua sisi pinggul Yi Xing, mencengkram pinggul kekasihnya dan membuat gerakan menutar, menuntun Yi Xing untuk member kenikmatan lebih padanya.

Yi Xing menumpukan tangannya di dada Joon Myeon yang semakin membidang. Jemari-jemari gadis itu kini berpindah melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang menghalangi gadis itu menikmati lekuk tubuh Joon Myeon yang ia yakini telah terbentuk dengan sempurna sekarang. Yi Xing menyikap kemeja Joon Myeon dan ekspektasinya tidak salah. Yi Xing menggigit bibir bawahnya, libidonya semakin meningkat sekarang. Jari-jari lentiknya ia larikan menjalari perut terbentuk Joon Myeon, meraba-raba kulit berotot itu dengan sesual lalu berhenti pada sepasang tonjolan coklat yang telah menegang. Yi Xing menunduk guna menyapa putting Joon Myeon dengan lidahnya secara bergantian.

Puas bermain disana lidah Yi Xing kini menyapu bahu Joon Myeon. Yi Xing menjilat kulit Joon Myeon dengan sensual menyesapnya kuat lalu memberikan gigitan-gigitan keras hingga tanda merah keunguan tercipta disana. Bukan hanya bahu, gadis itu bahkan melakukan hal yang sama pada leher Joon Myeon. Yi Xing menggigit telinga Joon Myeon pelan sebelum menjamah area belakang telinga kekasihnya dan membuat sebuah kiss mark disana.

Joon Myeon hanya bisa mendesah di bawah kuasa kekasih manisnya. Yi Xing selalu saja berhasil memuaskannya dengan sangat baik. Predikat anak baik yang biasanya menyertai gadis seperti biasa akan ditanggalkan jika sudah menyangkut Joon Myeon dan kegiatan panas mereka diatas ranjang. Hingga Joon Myeon merasa kenikmatan yang selalu membuncah di ubun-ubunnya.

Joon Myeon menggulingkan Yi Xing dan membalik posisi mereka dengan cepat. Yi Xing hendak melayangkan protes, namun Joon Myeon telah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Sudah cukup Yi Xing membuatnya hampir gila, kini giliran Joon Myeon yang akan mendominasi gadis itu dan membuat Yi Xing berteriak nyaring mendesahkan namanya lalu terbang bersama ke langit ke tujuh menikmati indahnya surga duniawi dari atas sana.

"hmmmpp" Yi Xing mendesah diantara sela lumatan mereka. Joon Myeon dengan cepat melesakkan lidahnya untuk menyusuri setiap senti mulut basah Yi Xing dan berakhir dengan membelit benda tak bertulang yang mengajaknya bertarung.

Tepukan kecil dari Yi Xing di dada Joon Myeon membuat lelaki itu melepas tautan bibir mereka. Nafas keduanya terengah, namun belum sempat Yi Xing bernafas dengan benar, Joon Myeon telah terlebih dahulu menyerang leher gadis itu.

"Anghhh, aarhhh ouchhh Joonhh Myeonnhhh." Desah Yi Xing mengacak surai Joon Myeon yang telah berantakan. Dia meremas helai-helai rambut Joon Myeon yang terjangkau oleh jemarinya menyalurkan birahi yang mendera tubuhnya yang sensitive. Yi Xing bahkan tidak segan menekan kepala Joon Myeon, meminta lelaki itu semakin memperdalam hisapannya pada kulit lembut Yi Xing. Tubuh gadis itu menggeliat, setiap sentuhan Joon Myeon selalu menimbulkan sengatan aneh yang mampu membuat Yi Xing lupa daratan.

Kaki Yi Xing tergerak mencoba untuk melepaskan celana panjang yang dikenakan Joon Myeon. Walaupun dengan bsesusah payah, namun akhirnya Yi Xing berhasil membuat kekasihnya hanya menggenakan boxer sekarang. Tangan Yi Xing dengan nakal menyusup masuk kedalam boxer Joon Myeon dan menyentuh sesuatu yang telah menegang disana.

Joon Myeon menghentikan remasan dan kulumannya pada payudara Yi Xing ketika menyadari apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi terlentang di sebelah Yi Xing. Gadis itu mengernyit heran. Raut bingung sekaligus kecewa terpampang samar di wajahnya.

Joon Myeon tersenyum. Tangan lelaki itu mengarahkan tangan Yi Xing pada pusaka kebanggannya. "Baliklah posisimu. Kita bisa saling memuaskan disini." Jelas Joon Myeon.

Yi Xing mengangguk mengerti kemudian memposisikan dirinya di atas Joon Myeon dengan kepala yang ia arahkan pada kesejatian lelaki itu. Posisi 69. Posisi yang saling menguntungkan.

Joon Myeon menyikap rok yang dikenakan Yi Xing, menarik benda tersebut kemudian meloloskannya dari sepasang kaki jenjang gadisnya. Joon Myeon menjilat kain terakhir yang menyimpan mahkota berharga Yi Xing. Kain itu bahkan sudah basah oleh gairah dari sang ratu. Tanpa merasa ragu, Joon Myeon menjilat kain tersebut.

"A..ahhh"

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Joon Myeon. Sepertinya Yi Xing terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

Joon Myeon melepaskan kain penghalang tersebut hingga ia bisa melihat dengan langsung pusat gairah yang sudah sangat lama tidak terjamah olehnya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil lelaki itu layangkan pada pangkal paha Yi Xing sebelum bibirnya melumat vagina kekasihnya, menggoda lubang surgawi itu dengan lidahnya dan sesekali mengingit klitoris Yi Xing yang telah membengkak.

"Aahh.. Joon Myeonhh terushh inihh enakkhhhh.." desah Yi Xing. Gadis itu kini bahkan sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan kegiatannya memberi kenikmatan pada Little Kim dengan mulut. Yi Xing menggenggam batang Joon Myeon yang telah tegak dengan tangannya lalu menaik-turunkannya dengan tempo sedang.

Kaki-kaki Yi Xing mulai bergerak tak beraturan akibat perlakuan Joon Myeon pada vaginanya hingga Joon Myeon harus menahan kedua kaki gadis itu dengan lengannya. Joon Myeon semakin beringas membuat Yi Xing mendesah-desak tak karuan. Gadis itu bahkan telah melupapan little Kim dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kedua paha Joon Myeon.

"Joon Myeonnhhh, akuhhh hhampirhhh sampaiihhh, ouchhhh.." desah gadis itu nyaring semakin membuat Joon Myeon bersemangat untuk mengerjai kewanitaannya.

Beberapa kali tusukan dari lidah Joon Myeon membuat tubuh Yi Xing menegang. Joon Myeon mengerti, gadis itu akan segera menjemput puncaknya yang pertama.

"Arggkkk!" Tubuh Yi Xing melengkung. Lava putih meledak dari pusat kewanitaan gadis itu, menyembur memasuki goa hangat Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon menelan lelehan cairan putih yang keluar dari kewanitaan kekasihnya tanpa merasa jijik. Seakan belum puas lelaki itu bahkan membersihkan ceceran cairan tersebut di sekitar area vagina Yi Xing.

"Sayanghh, sudah sssshhh" desis Yi Xing saat Joon Myeon kembali berniat mengerjai lubangnya. Yi Xing menekuk lututnya dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan Joon Myeon yang masih terlentang di hadapan gadis itu.

"Yahh" Yi Xing kembali dibuat mendesah saat Joon Myeon dengan jahil menyentuh payudara gadis itu.

"Astaga Kim Joon Myeon." Desis Yi Xing menatap Joon Myeon tajam.

Joon Myeon terkikik dengan ekspresi kekasihnya. "Ayolah sayang, kau bahkan tidak protes saat aku mengulumnya tadi, kenapa baru menyentuh sedikit kau langsung marah eoh?" goda Joon Myeon membuat wajah Yi Xing semakin memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mesum Joon Myeon.

Tidak ingin merusak mood bercinta mereka. Joon Myeon melebarkan kaki Yi Xing, membuat Yi Xing kembali menatapnya. Mata Joon Myeon bertubrukan dengan iris coklat Yi Xing. "Aku yakin kau siap sayang." Kata Joon Myeon.

Yi Xing mengangguk. Gadis itu meraih leher Joon Myeon dan melingkarkan lengannya disana. "Aku selalu siap untukmu sayang." Sahut Yi Xing setengah mendesah di telinga Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon memposisikan kesejatiannya tepat di hadapan lubang kewanitaan Yi Xing. Secara perlahan lelaki itu menekan tubuhnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Ssshhhh" Joon Myeon mendesis merasakan dinding-dinding kewanitaan Yi Xing yang meremas kesejatianya kuat. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bercinta, namun jarak China-Korea yang tidak dekat sanggup membuat mereka harus menahan hasrat cukup lama membuat Yi Xing masih saja ketat bagi Joon Myeon.

"Tahan sebentar sayang." Kata Joon Myeon sebelum meraup bibir Yi Xing untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit gadis itu.

"empphh" Yi Xing melepas tautan mereka lalu mengecup bibir Joon Myeon sekali lagi.

"Bergeraklah, aku siap." Ujar Yi Xing meyakinkan Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon menyelipkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Yi Xing. Lelaki itu selanjutnya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur secara perlahan. Yi Xing masih terlihat kesakitan, namun sodokan terakhir Joon Myeon berhasil membuat gadis itu melayang.

"Ouchh Joon Myeon, therehhh, movehh pasterhh honeyhhh" desah Yi Xing ketika Joon Myeon menyentuh titik manisnya.

Joon Myeon memompa dirinya dengan cepat hingga Yi Xing juga tersentak-sentak karenanya.

"Feel goodhh eohh?"

"Yeahh, fasterhh fuckhh mehh harderhh Joon Myeonnieehhh" sahut Yi Xing dengan desahan yang semakin menjadi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar telah melayangkan kata-kata kotor.

Joon Myeon semakin gencar menghajar kewanitaan Yi Xing. Benda kebanggaan lelaki itu bahkan telah berkali-kali menyentuh titik manis Yi Xing hingga gadis itu kini telah mencengkram lengan Joon Myeon menandakan klimaks yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya. Joon Myeon dengan jahil mempermainkan tempo permainan mereka, memancing Yi Xing agar melepas sisi liarnya. Benar saja, Yi Xing juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Joon Myeon.

"Arghh, Joon Myeonhh. Berhentihh mengerjaikuhhh eohhhh.."

Yi Xing mendorong dada Joon Myeon hingga lelaki itu terlentang pasrah di hadapannya. Selanjutnya gadis itu dengan cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oh, Shitthh Yi Xingghh, Kauhh" Joon Myeon terlihat frustasi dengan pergerakan Yi Xing. Joon Myeonpun menggerakkan pinggulnya menggila, mengimbangi gerakan Yi Xing diatasnya. Tangan lelaki itu bahkan juga menangkup payudara Yi Xing dan meremas-remas benda kenyal itu.

"Aghhh, Jooon Myeonhhh, morehhh.. morehhh.. givehh me morehhh." Yi Xing merancau frustasi.

Joon Myeon tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Lelaki itu bergerak dengan kasar, menumbuk pusat kewanitaan Yi Xing dengan keras dan memuaskan setiap inci tubuh kekasihnya dengan kasar sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hendak meledak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Joon Myeonhh aku sampaihhh." Desah Yi Xing disusul dengan erangan lega setelah berhasil mencapai pelepasannya.

Joon Myeon masih bergerak di dalam tubuh Yi Xing. Lelaki itu masih membutuhkan beberapa kali tusukan lagi untuk menyusul kekasihnya.

"Arghh!"

Joon Myeon menyemburkan benihnya di dalam rahim Yi Xing. Lelaki itu mencabut kesejatiannya dengan perlahan lalu menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di sebelah Yi Xing.

Sepasang kekasih itu terengah. Beberapa kali menggapai pelepasan sepertinya membuat keduanya sedikit kelelahan. Tapi belum berarti semua akan berhenti disini. Remasan melingkupi tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Yi Xing turut tersenyum pada Joon Myeon yang melemparkan senyum padanya dengan kabut yang masih menghalangi mata jernih lelaki itu. "Apa aku masih bisa meminta satu ronde lagi?" tanya Joon Myeon.

Yi Xing memposisikan dirinya menyamping menghadap Joon Myeon. Tangan gadis itu terarah untuk menyentuh rahang lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. "Sure. I'm yours Kim." Sahut Yi Xing disambut dengan lumatan sukacita dari Joon Myeon.

Baiklah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

.

Joon Myeon membangunkan Yi Xing ketika waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Lelaki itu memakaikan jubah mandi pada kekasihnya yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya itu lalu menggiring Yi Xing mendekati jendela.

Joon Myeon menyibak tirai jendela yang menghalangi pandangan mereka ke luar membuat Yi Xing yang masih linglung semakin bingung karenanya. "Joon Myeon-ah, kau mau apa?" tanya Yi Xing terdengar sedikit serak.

Joon Myeon mengulas senyum geli melihat wajah kekasihnya. Lelaki merengkuh tubuh Yi Xing dengan lengannya. Jari telunjuk lelaki itu ia letakkan di bibir kekasihnya sebagai isyarat untuk diam. "ssstt, diamlah dan lihat ke langit." Ujar Joon Myeon.

Yi Xing menatap Joon Myeon heran, namun gadis itu tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Yi Xing lebih suka menurut dan melihat apa yang akan Joon Myeon perlihatkan padanya.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Dalam hitungan ketiga Yi Xing dapat melihat sesuatu yang terpampang di langit. Sebuah tulisan yang di buat dengan piyin berganti sebanyak tiga kali.

Yi Xing menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

XIE-XIE

WO AI NI

Dan kata-kata ketiga telah berhasil membuat Yi Xing berjingkat senang seandainya ia tidak sedang bersama Joon Myeon sekarang.

WOULD YOU MARRY ME?

Oh Tuhan, akhirnya lelaki yang berstatus kekasihnya sejak 4 tahun lalu kini melamarnya. 'Mama Yi Xing mau pingsan' jerit Yi Xing dalam benaknya.

"So, may I have your answer right now, Ms. Zhang?" tanya Joon Myeon.

Yi Xing mendengus kemudian melayangkan pukulan ringan di lengan Joon Myeon. "Could I say no after all of our relationship?" sungut Yi Xing.

Joon Myeon tersenyum lembut kemudian membawa Yi Xing ke dalam dekapannya. "No, You couldn't. You must say yes." Sahut Joon Myeon layaknya sebuah ultimatum.

Yi Xing mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengulas senyum bahagia. Kebersamaan mereka selama empat tahun ternyata tidak sia-sia.

"Wo ai ni."

"Wo ye ai ni."

 **FIN**

Fine, ini gila. Author gak pernah nyangka bakal nulis ff NC. Oh My God salahkan otak author yang lagi mesum dan Lay Mama yang begitu menggoda *digeplak Suho appa+readers*.

Ok, ini emang gak mutu, but RnR if you don't mind(^^"


End file.
